The use of gutter systems at the lower edges of sloping building roofs to accumulate and direct rain water running-off thereof into downspouts for disposal at intended locations, is known. A problem associated with typical gutter systems during use thereof, however, is that they accumulate debris therein, such as leaves and twigs etc., and become clogged. This can occur as typical gutter systems are open at their upper ends. Clogged gutter systems can overflow and in addition to the nuisance created by the failure of said clogged gutter systems to direct water to intended downspouts for disposal at an intended location, can cause water to come into contact fascia and soffits etc. of the buildings to which they are applied. Constant contact with said water can cause damage to said fascia and soffits etc. In severe cases such, as during freezing weather, clogged gutters can develop ice damns, leading to the presence of sufficient weight in said gutter systems so as to actually dislodge them from said associated building. In even minor cases of clogging users must face the inconvenience of having to clean accumulated debris from the said gutter systems.
Inventors have noted the identified problem and responded with numerous systems which to lesser or greater degrees serve to overcome the identified problems. A very early, (1898), Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 603,611 to Nye, for instance describes, in the language of Nye, "an eves hanging trough having its inner wall carried upward above said trough, thence outward over said trough, and backward to the line of attachment to the roof, all in gentle curves . . . ". The Nye system operates by, via capillary action, directing water which runs off the roof of a building to which it is attached onto the portion of the inner wall thereof which is carried outward over the trough thereof and then into said trough, while simultaneously sweeping leaves and other debris off the system, and thereby preventing them from entering said trough. The Nye system is best visualized as comprising a backward "S" shape in side cross section, the upper edge of which is mounted to the eves of a building to which said Nye system is affixed. Another and more recent (1985) U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,588 to Duffy describes a system essentially similar to the Nye system, in which "[T] the curved portion overhangs the trough and a generally vertical screen extends between the trough and the curved portion . . . ". That is, a screen is present to further prevent leaves, twigs and other debris from entering the trough thereof. The upper edge of the Duffy system mounts under shingles on a roof of a building to which said system is affixed. Another more recent (1988) variation of a gutter system which provides benefits similar to those provided by the Nye invention is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,649 to Vahldieck. The Vahldieck invention system comprises "a continuous double-curved convolute curve, generated on a first and second radius, which extends from the back wall, down short of the inside wall of the trough, and inward over the trough". The Vahldieck system is best visualized as being essentially of a squared "C" shape in side cross section, with the edge of the lower extent of said squared "C" shape being bent upward to form said trough, and with the with the upper extent of said squared "C" shape being curved downward in two stages, the second stage of which is defined by a tighter radius of curvature than in the first. In use, water running-off a roof of a building to which the Vahldieck system has been affixed follows, by capillary action, the double curved upper extent of said squared "C" shape and falls into the formed trough. Again, leaves and other debris are directed to locations other than into said trough. A 1989 Patent to Rose et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,396 provides yet another variation on the same general theme "wherein a substantially flat extension which passes beneath the eves terminates in a free edge adjacent a narrow slot in an apex portion of an extended synthetic polymeric tube".
The Patents surveyed to this point serve to provide systems which are particularly applicable to new construction. That is, the Nye, Duffy, Vahldieck and Rose et al. systems provide gutters as a part thereof. Said systems are also applicable as replacements for existing gutter systems, but, said systems are not particularly relevant for retro-fit application to existing gutter systems. Inventors have however, during the 1980's and on into the 1990's, also provided numerous systems applicable for retro-fit to existing gutter systems. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,404,775, 4,497,146 and 4,796,390 to Demartini describe systems ". . . which comprise a deflector having a sloped portion, the top edge region of which is adapted for juxtaposition to the roof shingles, and the bottom edge region of which is arcuate through a large radius cross-section. In such embodiments, the farthest outward extension is outside the outermost edge of the associated rain gutter and the lower edge is positioned between the edges of the rain gutter. Embodiments include means for attenuating the force of water and reducing the localized concentrating of water flowing thereover, such as longitudinal ridges and/or means for improving the surface wettability". The system can be visualized as essentially being "hook-shaped", (in side cross-section), in which, during use, the tip of the "hook" is oriented so as to face downward between the edges of an associated gutter system, and the shaft of said "hook" is positioned beneath shingles on the lower edge of the roof of a building to which the system is applied. The Demartini Patents also describe numerous mounting means for use in mounting the described system to existing gutter systems. Another Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,791 to Elko et al., provides another system for similar use in retro-fit to existing gutter systems. "A protective structure for a gutter includes an elongated, impervious sheet wide enough to extend across at least about 90% of the width of the gutter and up under a lower edge of roofing material. The outer edge of the cover curls downwardly and the water follows the curvature by surface tension to cascade into the gutter. The cover may be held in place by straps that extend transversley across it and have one end engaged under the inwardly turned lip of the gutter and the other end engaged under roofing material". Alternatively clips can also be used for mounting the cover. Another Patent which describes a system for use in retro-fit to existing gutter systems is U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,404 to Briggs. This system provides that "[A] a sheet layer has an edge beneath the shingles and curves in front of and below the fascia above the gutter mouth forming a relatively small entrance region with the gutter. The apex of the curve extends beyond the gutter so that debris carried by water run off falls to the ground while the run off flows around the layer into the gutter". U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,849 to Collins describes a two piece roof rain gutter debris shield/run-off water control system. In the words of Collins, ". . . a roof slope adaptor and its alternate means accommodate every and all roof slope/gutter juxtaposition, thereby eliminating traditional installation problems, a support stabilizer functions to provide stability and rigidity, while preserving the integrity of critical embodiment dimensions, a slope adaptor affixation clip means provides a plurality of attachment means". In essence, a gutter shield embodiment is attached to and above a gutter by means of a support stabilizer, and provides a horizontally oriented capillary cap portion at an upper aspect thereof. A roof slope adaptor provides continuity between the roof of a building to which the system is affixed and said horizontally oriented capillary cap portion. The upper edge of said roof slope adaptor is placed under shingles at the lower edge of said roof and the lower edge thereof rests atop said horizontally oriented capillary cap portion.
Additional Patents describe the use of slots or openings in gutter shield systems. For instance a Patent to Otto, U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,890 describes "[A] a cover member for mounting on a conventional rain gutter on a building structure, consisting of a one piece thin, longitudinal shield to be inserted under the shingles of the roof and having a serrated outer edge which is bent downward a short distance back from its edge so that it can rest on the flat portion of the inner wall at the top lip of the gutter, the serrations providing small openings which water from the roof can run into the gutter and exclude pine straw or leaves from entering the gutter". Another Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,827 to Williams describes that "[T] the gutter assembly includes a curved water shed surface with a plurality of openings along its vertical portion which selectively allow the water to enter the gutter positioned below while excluding pine needles, leaves and other debris from engaging the gutter". U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,350 to Meckstroth describes that "[A] an elongated strip of extruded plastics material includes a generally flat longitudinally extending inner portion adapted to project under the shingles of a roof and a longitudinally extending outer portion adapted to seat on the outer edge portion of a rain gutter and project outwardly from the gutter to form a drip lip spaced from the gutter. A longitudinally extending intermediate portion of the strip integrally connects the inner portion to the outer portion and has a rounded nose surface above a U-shaped channel for directing water from the inner portion into the gutter and for deflecting leaves and other debris onto the outer portion of the strip for dropping them from the drip lip". U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,896 to Condie describes that "[A] a gutter assembly is provided which comprises an elongated, preferably transversely flexible sheet which when in an installed position extends along a building roof adjacent an edge of it, while extending below the roof edge. A pipe is provided which has a lengthwise extending slot which accommodates a side edge of the sheet through it adjacent an edge of the slot, while leaving room for entry of only water through the slot". "Such a gutter assembly inhibits entry of foreign matter into the pipe". A similar pipe arrangement is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,956 to Axford. A Patent to Kuhns, U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,851 describes a system with an extended flat portion which does not contain any apertures and serves to close the open top of a gutter to which it is applied. The extended flat portion is connected to an apertured portion, which apertured portion connects to the upper lip of the front wall of a gutter via a lip portion thereof. Said aperatures are shaped to direct water into the associated gutter while causing debris to simply flow over the outer front wall of the gutter. A Patent to Olsen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,875 describes a system with a generally planar surface which has a plurality of spaced parallel apertures which allow the entry of water into an underlying gutter. Patents to Way Sr. et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,986 and to Pond, U.S. Pat. No. 2,847,949 describe gutter protection systems which provide an element which projects at a slope opposite to that of a roof to which the gutter they protect is attached, so that water exiting thereonto is slowed thereby. Both provide perforations in the oppositely sloped element so that water can enter to an underlying gutter.
The above survey of Patents shows that numerous systems for preventing clogging of gutter systems have been invented and Patented. Users of many of said systems, however, have found that there remains need for improvement, particularly as regards ease of system installation and effective operation. The present invention provides a system which demonstrates improvement over the known identified existing art.